The important and primary goal of the Training Program in Skin Biology and Cancer is to provide state-of-the-art interdisciplinary basic research training for graduate students and postdoctoral fellows who seek a career in the strongly interwoven skin biology-skin cancer discipline. Specifically, the training program will offer pre- and postdoctoral fellows a unique opportunity to obtain by way of molecular, immunologic, and bioengineering studies, important scientific insights into the biology of skin regeneration, inherited skin disorders, and closely linked to it, skin cancer. The faculty serving as mentors of this unique and cohesive training program, have a long-standing and strong commitment to training young scientists in interdisciplinary research ranging from wound healing and scarring, skin repair and tissue replacement, to molecular and immunologic studies of skin neoplasia. The mentors of the training program are united in their commitment to recruit and train the next generation of scientists who will expand this strongly interconnected area of skin research, and pursue research that will continue to be at the forefront of this field.